Jerimiah Rahilly
Lieutenant Commander of the Solaris Royal Navy. History Early Life Rahilly was born to a military family on Solaris Prime. Throughout his childhood, he tavelled from world to world throughout Solaris space, moving with each of his father's various commands. At the age of 16 he was accepted to the Solaris Royal Navy Academy where he studied until he graduated two years later. Due to excellence displayed at the academy he was commissioned at the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade, and assigned to the SRN Hail Mary Fleet Carrier. Aboard the Hail Mary he continued to show excellence and was promoted to Lieutenant Senior Grade. When war broke out between the Lunaris and Solaris, the Hail Mary was one of the mainstay combatants on the front lines. During the year long engagement, the Hail Mary received heavy damage and was ordered back for repairs. Siezing the opportunity, a rouge pirate faction attacked the Hail Mary while most of its crew were in hyper sleep for the long trip home. All contact with the Hail Mary was lost and she was presumed destroyed and her crew dead. Waking from Hypersleep ' '''Max awoke aboard a destroyed Solaris Capital Ship drifting between the Solaris/ Lunaris void space. With no idea how he got there or who he was he started to look around the quarters he woke up in, starting with his clothes and the dog-tags he woke up wearing. and after and hour had learned nothing but his name and the fact that he was a member of the Fighter wing on the ship he was stationed. Curious about how the ship ended up in its current state he searched the vessel for any survivors, ship logs, computer terminals, anything that could tell him more about his current situation. To his dismay nothing and no one could be found. He then continued forth through the wrecked ship on a new mission; "Find a way off this boat and back to Solaris Fleet Command". As he journeyed into the bowels of the wrecked capital ship emergency systems kicked online and in a deafening wail warning of impending doom. Panicked he ran down the long, narrow hallway, knowing what would happen if he stayed onboard when the wail stopped. Glaring side to side as he ran he found what he was looking for, a hangar bay. Inside he went from craft to craft searching for one that was still operational. To his luck there was a semi-operational dropship still aboard, fueled and ready. With growing unease with the alarms still ringing, and the uncertainty of how long he had, he jumped into the cockpit and began the craft's startup sequence. With the dropship started up and the alarms roaring he fired the craft's only operational missle at the hangar doors, blowing the old door off its hinges and flying free from the wreck of the once proud capital ship. Finally feeling safe, and as he started toward home, the decaying generator of the capital ship went into catastrophic meltdown and vaporized, sending bits of the vessel in every direction to drift for all of time. Max's luck finally ran out when, mere minutes after the explosion, a Lunaris frigate patrolling the void space warped in to investigate and picked up his craft and warped back to a Lunaris Customs Station. There Max told the Agent interviewing him his story, and pointed him back towards Solaris space. '''Present' Currently Jerimiah Rahilly is an active duty officer for the Solaris Royal Navy, having been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander posthumoulsy, he was reinstated at last held rank. Military Record Classified Category:People